The success of the Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) Training Program for Clinical Research on AIDS (Training Program) can be measured in the outstanding 15 young trainees produced since the last funding cycle in 2002. The Training Program has been particularly successful in recruiting underserved trainees into independent research careers in AIDS. These trainees have performed splendidly in conducting original research, publishing their data in peer-reviewed literature, and preparing for academic, government, or institutional careers in AIDS research. The BCM Training Program has been able to fill all of its trainee slots with the highest caliber postdoctoral applicants, half of who were of minority background or women. For example, of the 15 trainees since 2002, seven were minorities (47%) and eight were women (53%). Six of the 15 trainees (40%) have pursued international AIDS as their primary interest. Eleven of the 15 trainees since 2002 (73%) have selected careers in AIDS or related research at universities, public hospitals serving disadvantaged minority citizens, or government research institutions. We have established international training sites in Bucharest, Romania and Gaborone, Botswana. Bangkok, Thailand is designated as a developing international site. There will be three training tracks in the program: 1) laboratory-based clinical research, 2) clinical research trials, and 3) epidemiology with M.P.H. degree. Domestic and international trainees may participate in any of the 3 tracks. In the first 12 months all trainees must take courses in the BCM Clinical Scientist Training Program, 1-2 courses such as biostatistics, ethics, institutional review board and consent issues, and a clinical research seminar series. There will be a formal review of the program, faculty, and trainees on a 6-month basis. Mentoring committees will assist the mentor in guiding trainees in their independent research projects, including publication of their research work. In summary, the BCM Training Program has been highly successful in preparing outstanding trainees for independent research careers in AIDS in the past and, with continued support, will do so again in the future. Examination of the subsequent careers of the 26 trainees in the BCM Training Program since its beginning in 1992 reveals that the investment in these gifted young people has yielded returns far in excess of the most optimistic expectations.